Chicken
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: Prompted by theammc: Finn and Kurt play gay chicken.  Kurt loses.  Or does he actually win?   Finn/Kurt


**Title**: Chicken  
><strong>Author<strong>: AoiTsukikage  
><strong>Rating<strong>: R-ish  
><strong>CharactersPairing**: Finn/Kurt  
><strong>Chapter<strong>: 1/1  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 1971  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Nothing specific, really.

**Summary**: Prompted by theammc on tumblr: Finn and Kurt play gay chicken. Kurt loses.

**Disclaimer**: I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Chicken**

"Or what?" Finn asks, holding the remote just out of reach. "Or what, Kurtie? Or what?" he laughs and Kurt swipes at it, growling.

"It's pre-season hockey! It means nothing!"

"You're watching gay chefs make _dessert, _dude! You don't even _eat _dessert!"

"I'd eat it if it looked like that!"

"You just have the hots for that host dude," Finn keeps holding the remote and Kurt tries to climb up him to get it, both of them ending up on the floor as Kurt grins at his stepbrother.

"Woah, what?" Finn balks and Kurt laughs and leans in close. "Gay chicken, dude? Really?"

"Give up the remote, Hudson," Kurt warns, knowing that Finn'll give in. He's still a little unsure about Kurt's sexuality, after all; there's no way he'll actually…

Kurt stops thinking as their faces get closer and Finn's breathing against his lips, little shivers running through his body as much as he tries to stop them.

"I'm not backing off, dude. Hockey," Finn whispers and Kurt's eyes flutter closed. He's over Finn. He's over Finn. He's…

Finn's lips quickly press to his and then pull away and he barks a triumphant laugh. "I totally win! Score!'

"Y-you can't just _do _that!" Kurt sputters and Finn shrugs and reaches for the remote.

"Totally can. I win. Unless you want to go farther, give up the remote, dude," Finn holds out his hand and Kurt pulls the remote close to him and cradles it to his chest, glaring at the taller boy.

"You're on, Hudson."

"Awesome," Finn sits up and Kurt fails to see how this is 'awesome,' because Finn _isn't gay, _but Finn leans closer again and smirks at him.

"What are we doing?"

"Making out," Finn shrugs like Kurt should have known this, and Kurt doesn't really _want _to but Finn's lips are on his and his tongue is probing at Kurt's own lips and Kurt opens his mouth to tell Finn off and…oh.

_Oh. _

Well. This changes things.

Kurt's hand comes up to clap against Finn's cheek, angling his head slightly, and Finn's breaths are sharp and fast, little grunts escaping his mouth as his hands circle Kurt's shoulders, and Kurt pulls back with a gasp because they're getting in _far _too deep.

"Can we call that a tie?" Finn asks, eyes lust-blown, and Kurt leans forward without thinking and stops only when he realizes what he's doing.

"Yeah. Tie," Kurt gulps, his mouth slightly open and Finn's leaning in and oh, God, they can't do this. They _cannot _do this.

"Not…" Kurt slides back but Finn follows, far too close and his hand lands on Kurt's knee. "What're you…"

"Tell me to stop," Finn starts to ever-so-slowly inch his hand up Kurt's leg, his large hand warm and heavy through the material of Kurt's jeans.

Quickly becoming Kurt's far-too-tight jeans.

"S…" he starts but he can't complete the word, doesn't _really _want Finn to stop because it feels _amazing, _and Finn's hand keeps moving, sliding along his inner thigh and up.

Kurt reciprocates before he can think too much on it, feeling Finn's worn, soft jeans under his fingers as he skims them up and feels Finn shiver at the feather-light touch, and he's got his hand cupped around Finn's groin before he realizes a) what he's doing and b) that Finn's doing the same to him.

And there's no possible way Finn won't be able to feel that he's hard, except…he flexes his fingers and Finn sighs a little, and…yeah, Finn's hard, too.

And oh, God, he and Blaine have never gone this far…he's got his hand on another boy's cock when he barely even touches his _own _and Finn's _gripping _him and…

"Another tie?" Finn manages to gasp out, his eyes darting down to Kurt's hand, and Kurt can only whimper and nod as Finn finally, _finally _moves his and away and Kurt pulls his own hand back into his lap.

Finn shrugs and grips the hem of his shirt, pulling it off in one smooth movement as Kurt's eyes widen and he takes in the other boy's smooth chest, lightly defined abs and nipples peaked with obvious arousal and a slight flush over his neck and upper chest.

He's...beautiful.

"Your turn, dude," Finn says this like it's nothing, stretching as Kurt watches all of the muscles in his torso flex, and Kurt suddenly freezes.

He can't take his shirt off.

He's _never _taken his shirt off in front of anybody besides, y'know, his parents when he was little and the family doctor…he _always _undresses in the washroom and wears a bathrobe coming out, and even when he was on the football team he did that to prevent people laughing at him.

So no. He can't.

He curls into a corner of the couch, knees pressed to his forehead, and shoves the remote at Finn with his foot. He'll give up his desserts if it gets Finn to put his shirt back on and leave this stupid game be.

"Kurt?" Finn asks quietly, taking the remote and turning off the television altogether before moving closer. "Hey. It's just a game. I thought you'd freak out at, like, the groping, not at taking your shirt off…hey," he repeats, laying a hand on Kurt's knee and staring at him intently.

"Why aren't _you _freaking out?" Kurt asks quietly and Finn exhales and shakes his head.

" 'Cuz my hockey game was on the line. I'd do pretty much anything to claim the remote," he grins. "And it's totally no homo because it's a game."

Right. Trust Finn to look at it that way.

"Anyway, c'mon. I don't wanna win that easily. Shirt," Finn tugs at it and Kurt bats his hand away angrily. "What?"

"I've never taken it off in front of anybody that isn't looking at me in a parental capacity or a professional one," Kurt replies snippily and Finn looks confused for a moment before asking, almost hesitantly,

"Blaine?"

"Finn, we haven't moved past kissing. No," Kurt peeks and Finn reaches to part his legs, Kurt lowering them obediently and biting his lips while the other boy fumbles with the buttons on his shirt, finally getting them open and peeling the fabric away, although Kurt's wearing an undershirt so he doesn't mind this part.

"Dude, how much clothing do you _wear?" _Finn's tugging at the hem of his shirt now and Kurt shoves his hands away. "C'mon. Lemme see?"

"No. I don't…I'm not an exhibitionist," Kurt moves to push Finn away by his shoulder but realizes what a bad idea this is when his hand settles on smooth, bare skin. Right. Finn's half-naked.

"I'm not either. I'm not proud of my body," Finn looks down. "I hate taking my shirt off, but if I can do it you can do it, right?"

"No."

"Kurt. _Please?" _and Finn's looking at him with Sad Puppy eyes and Kurt swore if he'd have had a tail it would have been wagging by now.

And…well, Kurt supposes he has nothing to lose. The worst Finn can do is laugh, after all. "Okay."

"Cool," Finn pulls at his shirt again and Kurt lifts his arms, letting him slide it off and trying hard to fight the urge to cross his arms over his chest. "Dude."

"Wh…"

"You're…um…" Finn shrugs, blushing a little, and Kurt glances down at his own torso. He's pale and skinny and he's got no real muscle definition to speak of. "Wow."

"I know. It's horrifying. Give me my shirt back," he holds out a hand but Finn drops it on the floor and leans closer, one hand laying on Kurt's stomach and the heat of it makes him moan.

"Your belly's, like, girly, dude. In a good way. Um," he slides his hand up a bit and Kurt shivers, because of course nobody's ever touched him like this before, and Finn _really _doesn't look like he's disgusted with what he sees.

He skims his hands up Kurt's torso, staring down. "And, um, your nipples are really pretty. That sounds weird, but they're, like, pink and normal and stuff and Santana says I have puffy pyramid nipples," he winces and Kurt almost laughs at that one.

"You do _not _have 'puffy pyramid nipples'," he promises. "They're perfectly fine," he rubs his thumbs over them without realizing it as Finn gasps and ducks his head, smirking a little.

"Is this the game?"

"Yes," Kurt says immediately, although he knows it's not anymore. They both do.

"Cool," Finn's tongue darts out to lick one of Kurt's nipples, lips closing around it as Kurt moans because holy _Hell, _sensation, and he'd never known…

"Finn…oh, God, keep doing that," he grips Finn's head and pulls him closer, his own lead lolling back as he sighs. "Yeah, that's…"

"Good?"

"Mm."

"Rachel won't even let me _touch _hers, dude…"

"Don't talk about Rachel," Kurt snarls and wrenches Finn's head again, moaning when Finn's teeth lightly close around the peaked bud and tug gently. "_Oh." _

"Tie?"

"Pants," Kurt says without thinking, scrabbling at the button on his jeans because they're getting _far _too tight, and Finn strips off his own jeans before crawling back on top of him and kissing him, pressing his hips down and oh, this is a bad idea but it's also a really, _really _good one.

"What are we…are we just…"

"Yeah," Kurt sets his hands on Finn's hips. "Should I be on top?"

"Probably. Your hips are all squiggly," Finn points out and Kurt smacks his head lightly before rolling them over, staring down at Finn and kissing him before starting to move his hips, and Finn groans and lifts his own up, hands sliding along Kurt's back and dipping to curl under the waistband of his underwear and _oh, _this is _so _bad.

"Ten minutes," Finn mutters and Kurt chances a glance at the clock to realize he's right, they've got ten minutes until their respective shows start so he'd better make this fast.

He starts to snap his hips, driving them down and grinding and Finn is grunting and moaning and this is going to be over so fast.

"Kurt," Finn gasps against his mouth. "I…"

"Yeah. Do it," Kurt wonders who exactly would 'win' in this case, but then Finn throws his head back, baring his neck, his entire body juddering as he comes and Kurt can _feel _the ejaculate even though their underwear, wet and sticky and warm and he's gone, hips pumping madly as he orgasms, Finn pulling him down so his cheek is against the other boy's neck as he closes his eyes and rides it out.

They lay there panting for a while, Finn's hands still skimming over his body, and Kurt eventually lets out a 'whuff' of breath and pushes himself up, slumping back against the couch and not protesting as Finn folds against him, Kurt's hand coming to stroke his shoulder.

"So, who won? Did we both win?" Finn asks quietly and Kurt chuckles.

"I think we both lost."

"Oh. So, um…can we…"

"My show's shorter."

"My show's live."

"My show's _shorter," _Kurt growls for emphasis. "We'll tape yours and watch it after. Deal?"

"I…" Finn looks about to protest before his hand drops and he shrugs. "Yeah. Deal. We've got like five minutes to change…"

And Kurt's off the couch in a flash, rushing to his room and planning on beating Finn back before the other boy can sneak the remote again.

He'll think about what _exactly _they did later.

000

When Burt and Carole come home, they find their sons curled up under a blanket on the couch, fast asleep, Finn's arms securely around Kurt as a hockey game plays on the television.

Neither of them say anything, though.

They can't say it's completely unexpected.


End file.
